BitterSweet 16 It Up!
by ShakeItUpJerilyn
Summary: It's Rocky's sweet 16! Or it was...she never made it to the party. She was basically kidnapped and raped, by executive producer, Phil Rogers. She feels broken and is seeking for comfort by her friends and family. Ty, like the older bro he is, is there for her. To comfort her. See what happens in side this story! (Reuce/Cy/TinkaxOC: Kent/ LoganxOC: Skylar)
1. Chapter 1: Never Turn 16 Again

(Rocky's POV)

Well today's the day. My 16th birthday. I'm supposed to be at my party right now, because it's 7:30 p.m. No one called or texted me. I've been alone ALL DAY. Not a single person around. I'm starting to think they forgot my birthday. Like seriously. I'm so FURIOUS right now. I'm walking around Chicago in a short dress and in heels. FOR WHAT? This is stupid. I'm going home

I turn a corner, but then I hear bushes rattling and see a black figure spring out. It's a tall man, dressed in all black. Oh my Godmother. Time to run. I try to take off these heels, but I'm wasting precious time. I just forget them, then run off as fast as I possibly can. "Hey, where you going, huh?" He grabs my waist, lifting me in the air. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"You're a talker, aren't ya? I like that..." The man drags me into an alley, forcing me to the ground. No. No. I know what he's gonna do. "M-Mister, please! I'll give you what you want! Money! Anything! Just please don't do this!" I begged, scaredly. "Oh Rocky, I only want one thing..." He leaned next to my ear, whispering, seductively, "Your virginity..." I began freaking out, "How do you know me?! Who are you?!" "You don't recognize me? Tell anyone about this, I'll fire you." I knew who he was.

"P-Phil..." I looked up into his eyes. He takes off his mask, "It's me, Rocky. You're really cute when you're scared..." "Phil, stop this. Look I-I'm sorry for calling you an ass. I-I am. Please, just...don't do this..." I was in tears, begging him not to do this. "It's mandatory. It's your present. Birthday sex." Phil began tearing off my dress. "Phil! Stop! Please, I'm begging you!" I sobbed, fighting him. His hand found its way up to my panties, "Bingo..." He rips them off, "You're in for the time of your life, Rocky."

Once I f-found myself...bare and exposed, I tried blocking him out but...he jammed himself into me. All I could do was scream and cry and beg him to stop. Phil just laughed at me, grinning evilly because he got his way with me. "You were great." Phil says, stroking my hair, moving it out of my face. "Phil, no more. Please no more. Stop this. I'm sorry..." I was shaking, fearfully. "I haven't finished with you just yet, sweetheart. We're far from finished..." Oh God no. Please.

It was about an hour later. I don't know. He did it 2 more times after that. It happened again and AGAIN! He raped me 3 times in that alley. When I wouldn't cooperate, I got beat. I was messed up so bad. I swear I thought he was gonna kill me. "Come on. Let me take you home."

Phil took me to his car, locking the door. He grabs my hair, giving a rough tug. I shrieked out in pain. "If you tell ANYONE, your job is mine. UNDERSTAND?!" Phil screams in my ear. "Yes! Just please, Don't hurt me anymore..." I whimpered, scaredly. "Good girl. You have fun?" He grinned. "No..." I say, honestly. "Sassy sweet 16. Mmh. I'm glad I hit that first before Deuce did." He pulls off, driving me to my apartment building.

Once we got there, there was police cars and ambulances there. Cece was out front with Deuce and Ty. "How am I supposed to explain this to my family?!" I glared at him, angrily. "Simple. Watch this." Phil got out of the car, then picking me up. "Oh my God!" Rocky!" Cece ran to us, "What happened?!" "I found her. Something happened to her. We need an ambulance." Phil is playing them. You no good son of a bitch. You did this.

ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK

After an hour in the hospital, the gang and their families waited in the waiting room. "Dr. And Mrs. Blue, I need to speak with you. It's urgent..." Rocky's doctor pulled them aside into the testing area. Ty followed behind them. "What's wrong? Is our daughter okay?" Marcie asked, worriedly. Curtis wraps his arm around her, comfortingly. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid your daughter was...raped..." The doctor says, apologetically. He felt so bad for the poor kid.

"My sister...was raped?" Ty was getting highly upset. Who would take advantage of a newly 16 year old girl like that? On her birthday. "Do you know who did it?" Marcie's eyes were tearing up. "There was so much blood. We couldn't get any DNA. I'm so sorry." The doctor felt really bad. He has a daughter. What if this had happened to her? "Where's Rocky?" Ty asked, holding back tears that were threatening to fall. "The room down the hall to the right-." "AHHHH!" They hear a scream. Ty knew. He knew that was his sister. She was afraid of the dark, afraid of thunder, afraid of a lot of things when she was younger. Ty was always there for his baby sister.

Ty raced down the hall, heading into Rocky's room. She was freaking out. Crying. Panicking. Everything. "Rocky! Rocky! It's me, Ty! BB's here. I'm here." He held her in his arms, protectively, "Shh...it's okay. I'm here. I'm here." "Ty, I-I'm so scared! Wh-What if he comes and gets me?!" Rocky sobbed into his chest. Hearing those words broke him. Ty was crying too. His sister meant everything to him. "Sissy, I'm here, okay? I'm not gonna let him hurt you. He won't get you. He won't. I will die before that happens. I'm gonna protect you." "Don't leave, Ty...Please..." "I'm staying right here by your side. I'm NEVER leaving you." He kisses her forehead, softly. She feels safe with her big brother.

Cece sat there in that chair. She was devastated. Who the hell would do this to her best friend? Mess her up like that. Cece seen her. She knew it. Rocky had been raped. There was so much blood down there. Cece had even went to the bathroom with no one around and puked up her guts. She couldn't take it. The worst thing about this situation is...today is Rocky's sweet 16.

Who could've done this? Was it Gunther? He does have a thing for both Rocky and Cece. Or was it Frankie? He did bully Rocky a lot. Was it Howard? Some sort of revenge plot, because she ditched the nerd herd due to them being complete snobs? Or was it...Phil? He gave her a hard time. No it couldn't have been him. He's here for her in the hospital. He found her. Wait a minute. Something isn't right. He FOUND her. Does that mean he found her walking and he did this to her because she was alone?


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Never Be That Girl Again

The next couple of days, Rocky was back to normal...or trying to be. She would dance with the choreography that Rosero had set for them but she just wasn't herself. Her friends. Her family. Her teachers. Her enemies could tell...Rocky was different.

Rosero had kept her after to help her on her dancing. He seen that something wasn't right with her. He wanted to help. "5, 6, 7, 8!" Rosero did a routine, showing Rocky. She followed, getting the right steps, but that one thing was missing. The love. The passion being controlled in all one place. The heart.

Rosero stops, looking at Rocky. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her face. Bags under her eyes. She hadn't slept since the incident. She looks at her figure. She's getting skinny, due to not eating, skipping meals. She was dehydrated. Rocky would fall asleep in class, not doing her work. Cece had brought it home for her when she skipped going to school.

She was so depressed, she even considered cutting herself. She didn't do so. That wouldn't be the answer. Her swag or style, whatever she would call it, deducted to pajamas and sweatpants or whatever. She didn't wear make up anymore. She wore a hood on her head ALL the time. She would take baths and wash up and stuff, but she stayed in her clothes she had on. She didn't care.

Then the bullying got worse from Frankie and his crew. Rocky just let it happen. She never protected herself. She didn't care anymore. Candy made fun of her new look, but her friends were there to stick up for her. Her life now was hell.

When she would get home, she'd lock herself in her room and cry her eyes out. Ty would come and hold her close, comforting her. Her kisses with Deuce were...she hasn't kissed Deuce since the incident. He would come by and hang with her until it was time to go. She would hug him goodbye and peck his cheek. She hasn't kissed him. Everything about Raquel Blue changed...

"Rocky, you okay?" Rosero asked, softly. "No. I'm just gonna go home. I'm not feeling well. I feel lightheaded." Rocky grabs her bag, attempting to leave, "See ya, Rosero." "Rocky wait." He puts a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She jumps in fear, backing away from him. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. I wanna help you." He says, calmly. "I-I can't do it, Ro. I'm sorry." She ran out. "Rocky, wait!" He ran after her.

Rosero caught up with her, stopping her, "Let me at least take you home." "Okay..." She says, quietly. He lead her to his car, putting her in, safely. He got in as well, driving off. He looks over at her in the corner of his eye. She can see it. She was...broken. "What happened to you?" Rosero asked, concerned. "I don't wanna talk about it, Rosero. I'm sorry..." Rocky sighed, sadly. "You'll open up soon enough. Open up to your friends and family. Tell them..." He encouraged her.

That next day at school Rocky found herself roaming the halls with no one around. "Buzzkill! Just the person I wanted to see!" Frankie cracked his knuckles, "You got any money?" Rocky ignores him, walking past him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He grabs her, shoving her up against the lockers. "Frankie, stop." She says, sadly. "What's been in your panties for these past few days, huh?" He raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Rocky sighs to herself.

Frankie pulls a knife on her, "How would you feel if I put this in an uncomfortable place, hmm?" He grinned. "You look just like him..." Rocky backs herself farther the lockers. "Who? Phil? The one that gave you the time of your life? Yeah. I'm his son." Rocky was crying now, "Frankie, please. I-I'm having a bad week. Let me go." "I'll let you go BUT you better not tell anyone what happened. Or else Phil's gonna rip you a new one..." Frankie threatens, smirking to himself. "Promise. I won't." She held her hands up, defensively. He lets her go and she runs off to class.

Once she gets there, everyone including Mr. Polk is staring at her. "Rocky. You're late." He says, shocked, "That's the fourth time this week." "Sorry." She mumbled, sitting in her seat by Cece. "Rocky..." Cece whispers, worriedly. "Cece." Rocky looks at her best friend. Cece made eye contact. She can see the fear in her eyes. The tears that were threatening to fall, she could see it.

Mr. Polk was passing out progress reports. He handed Rocky hers, whispering in her ear, "See me after class." As she looks at the grade she has. A "25" percent. She nods, answering him. "Rocky, please talk to me." Cece pleaded, almost in tears. "Cece, what is there to talk about?" Rocky almost broke down into sobs, "Forget it."

Just then Cece did the unthinkable. She grabs Rocky's wrist, pulling her outside the door, "Be right back, Mr. Polk." She tells him before leaving. "Ow! Cece, you're hurting my carpus!" She whined. "Good! If you knew that, then you wouldn't be making a friggin' 25!" Cece says, angrily, "Why won't you talk to me, Rocky?! I'm your best friend! I just wanna help you!" Cece was hurting. Bad. "Cec, look I wanna open up, but I'm scared, all right?!" Rocky admitted. "Of what? Rocky, I know you know who did this to you." Cece says, this time in tears.

"Cece, I can't tell. I can't. I'm gonna lose everything I have. It's too much to lose."

"Rocky, I can make sure that can't happen. I will. I need you to trust me!"

"I do. I do trust you. With my life, Cece."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"It's hard for me. I need you to understand this."

"Rocky, everything about you changed. Your wardrobe, you come to school tired, like uou haven't slept in days, you fall asleep in class, you don't do your work, you're failing your classes, you dance...but you're heart isn't in it, you haven't eaten in days and Rocky, the thing about all of this is, we all miss you. You're so...distant..."

"I'll never be that girl again, Cece. That girl you once knew, is gone..."

"He broke you...Rocky, let me in. Please."

"It'll take time, Cece. I wanna let you in, but...it's...complicated..."

"Let me help you, if it's complicated."

They both sat against the lockers. Rocky let it out. She burst into sobs, crying into her best friend's lap, "I was vulnerable! I was stupid! I let him get the best of me! Cece, look at me! I'm changed! I'm not myself! Rocky Blue is gone..." "Rocky, I still love you for you no matter what part is gone. You're my bestest friend. I'm never gonna give up on you, especially at hard times like this." Cece whispers, soothingly. Her best friend is broken...


	3. Chapter 3: How They Feel

Rocky seen Mr. Polk after class like requested, "Sir, you wanted to see me?" He sat at his desk, "Sit down, Rocky." She sat in the chair in front of him. "When I first met you, I seen a intelligent, merciful, wonderful, stunning, amazing, crazy talented, 13 year old girl. You were my favorite and interesting student. The most hardworking kid in class. Straight "A" student. I never had to worry about you. But now, throughout this past week, I've seen you slack off and sleep or do whatever. You got a 25% for this class. What happened to you?"

"Mr. Polk, something tragic happened to me and it cost me my humanity. My personality. My everything. I've changed into a completely different person. I don't wanna be this way. It's affecting everything and everyone around me." Rocky confessed, coming clean to him.

Mr. Polk looks at this Rocky. A 16 year old who's seeking for help. She wants to be fixed. "I'm gonna have you do your assignments at home if you want. I'm sorry this is going on. I notice how you've completely changed. I'm gonna call your parents and talk to them. You aren't in trouble, I just want you to get help. Open up to someone close to you, okay?" "Yes sir." She nods, understandingly. "You can go to your next class now." He opens the door, letting her out. Cece was waiting on her, "Come on." They locked arms, making Rocky smile a bit. A real one.

Her after school tradition for 3 years, to go to dance rehearsal for her show. Rocky went and the first person she seen was Phil. The look of fear on her face was unbearable. Cece noticed it, elbowing Ty and Tinka. They noticed it as well. "Hey, Rocky. Cece. Tinka. Ty," He greeted the kids, "Ready to rehearse?" "I uhh gotta run..." Rocky ran off away from him. She had to get away. It's bad enough he raped her, but to face him everyday, is...impossible...

"Rocky!" Cece called, looking around for her BFF. Rocky locked herself in the supply closet. She was there. Crying her eyes out, quietly so no one could hear her. She could help herself. She hugged her knees, crying in her lap, "God, why me? Why?" Ty knocks on the door. "Rocky, you in there?" He knocks on the door, lightly, "It's Ty. Let me in." "I wanna be alone, Ty..." She sniveled, sadly. "I know who did it." He says to the door. "Phil. I know it." Ty thinks to himself. "Ty, please. I can't take this..." She leaned against the door. "Yes you can. I need you to tell me who did this to you. Why won't you tell me?" He wants to cry. His sister isn't the same.

"Open up, Rocky. I wanna see you."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's too painful to be weak around the people who love me."

"We want you to open up, sissy. Tell us who it is."

"It's hard..."

"You can trust me."

"I do...I trust you all but...I'm just...afraid..."

"Open up, Rocky. I wanna hold you. I don't care. I hate seeing you like this."

He waits a few minutes then Rocky finally opens the door. "Help me through this, guys. Please." Rocky hugs Ty in the process of telling them. "We will. That's a promise." Cece comforts her. "Rocky, you seen him didn't you? He's in this studio, isn't he?" Tinka questions, seriously. "Yes..." Rocky admitted. "You don't wanna say something because you'll lose your job?" Tinka asked, quietly. "Yes..." Rocky repeated in the same fearful manner. Ty looks at Cece, who looks at Tinka. It's definitely Phil.

Once they got home from dance rehearsal, Ty invited Deuce over. It was Friday night. Movie night. Tinka had to get home. She and Logan had something to do. Skylar was with them. That "something" was replanning Rocky's sweet 16. They were the ringleaders of this operation.

"Hey." Deuce sat beside Rocky. "Hey." She rested her head on his shoulder. He loved that feeling. "Deuce, I wanna be the same as before, but I-It'll take time. I'm really afraid and-." "Hey, I'll wait a thousand years for you, sweetie. I don't care how long it takes. At least you'll be okay." Deuce pulls her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you..." Rocky smiles at him, taking her hand in his.

Deuce kisses her, softly and she kisses back. It was love. He was gentle with her. He loved her. So much. The first kiss after the tragedy. "I love you..." Rocky leaned her forehead against his. "I love you too." He whispers back, kissing her once more. That made her smile. Another real one. "I just wanna be with you...not while I'm like this..." Rocky was tearing up, once more. "Rocky, I don't care how you're like. I love you for you. I wanna be there to heal your scars. I wanna be there to fix this broken part of you. I can do it. I want you to let me in." He cups her cheek, softly.

Rocky looks into his chocolate brown eyes,"I need time..." Tears streamed down her face. "Doesn't matter to me. Like I said. I'll wait for you..." Deuce holds her close to him, protectively, "You're my mirror. The love of my life. I can never let anyone take you away from me. You aren't yourself, I get that, but I'm determined to get that back, just for you..." Rocky was smiling at him, happily.

That night, Deuce slept over. He fell asleep on the couch holding his girlfriend in his arms. They were all watching Sleepless In Seattle. Ty and Cece's favorite movie. Deuce did get up and he was gonna leave out, but Marcie said it was all right for him to stay with her. They wouldn't allow just anyone to be with Rocky. Deuce was special. They trusted him. He would never take advantage of her like that. If they were to...have sex, it would be later on in life when they're married. It wouldn't be rough, it would be soft, gentle, love making. Deuce wants to wait for her. Wait for her to tell him that she wants to. He would take it slow so he wouldn't scare her...

Ty was there on the floor, laying beside Cece. He wasn't asleep like the others, but he couldn't sleep. He lay there awake, with tears in his own eyes. Nothing made Ty Blue cry. Why was this affecting him so much? Was it because they had never dealt with anything like this before? Or was it because his sister was no longer a virgin? No. That's not it. It was because for the first time in his 17 years on this Earth, he wasn't able to protect his baby sister. That was it. He himself felt weak. It was his responsibilities and maturities to look over his sister. He didn't. He felt at blame here...

Flynn had a pillow over his head, "pretending" to sleep. The poor kid was worried about Rocky. A LOT. So much, that he even developed a crush on his brunette haired best friend. He's liked her for a while now. It's the way she treats him. She treats him with so much kindess and love. She was a real sweet person. She'd pick him up, place him to sit on her lap, give him piggy back rides, play NERF with him and Henry, help him with his homework, tutoring him, spend some of her free time with him, teach him how to dance, do everything with him. She was basically his other sister, so why did he feel this way about her?

He misses HIS Rocky. The sweet, kind, one. Not this depressed, scared, and broken one. He looked up to her. She would still play around with him, but it wasn't the same as before. There was this time where he had no date to the dance and kids made fun of him but Rocky stepped in, being his date. They stopped laughing then. She knew about his crush on her. She knew about how her little munchkin felt about her. He smiled at that. He was her, "Lil' munchkin"

Cece woke up, looking at the dark ceiling of the Blue's living room. She couldn't sleep. She was thinking about her BFF. How miserable she is. How the rapist changed her. She didn't care how she looked anymore. She and Rocky would sometimes dress alike or alternatively. Depends on Cece. She's the fashionista. Rocky went along because she cared. Now she doesn't. That worried Cece. Not because it hurt her that she didn't wanna match with her bestie, which it didn't, it worried her because Rocky would look like she didn't give a damn if she lived or died.

She made eye contact with the teenager a lot of times since the tragedy. She could see the fear in her eyes. Rocky has never been like that before. She told Cece she wanted to die. She couldn't take it anymore. Cece was really scared for her when she said that.

Whenever Cece went to bed in those next few days, she'd pray to God, asking for help with Rocky. She was willing to give up anything and everything for her. Cece didn't want Rocky to commit suicide, if that's what she had in mind. Now remember, Rocky did have it in mind to cut herself, but it just wasn't the right way to solve this problem.

Then there was the text-talk with those two. The thing is they would send like crazy stuff to each other with the iPhone emoticons, making each other laugh. The funniest way to do that was to sit by each other. That can't be done anymore. It wouldn't be the same. Besides, Rocky told her that her rapist broke her phone so she couldn't call for help. Wait, where is that? Rocky does have a GPS...

That next day, Cece had told everyone she was heading out to the library. She had to do some research. No. There was no research. She was gonna try track Rocky's phone. Once she got to the library, she rushed inside. She pulls out her laptop, connecting her phone. The GPS app. She typed in Rocky's number. 312-555-0189. Once she hit enter...that was it. She found it. She found Rocky's phone...


	4. Chapter 4: Call Me Detective

Cece Jones is a genius. She had found it. Now she had to head down there. It means her phone still works. "I found it so then that's where Rocky was raped..." Cece thought to herself. She closed her laptop, leaving the library. She knew what she had to do.

Peddling, going as fast as she can, Cece raced to the crime scene. She looked on her phone to see when she had reached her destination. It beeped like crazy when she passed an alley. Cece backed up, turning into that alley. She pulled to a stop. This was it. The crime scene. Where it happened.

Cece put it all in her mind. The imagery of seeing her best friend here in this alley. She seen Rocky's blood all on the ground. She seen torn parts of her clothes, scattered. Blood on the concrete wall. Rocky's heels scattered as well. "I can't imagine what the hell went down in this dark alley." Cece says to herself.

She then looks to the left. THERE! Rocky's phone was over THERE! Cece takes out a plastic bag, using that to pick it up. She needed to get it to her mom. What if she could find prints? Cece dials her Mom's number. "Doing something, red?" There was a man. Oh no. Is this her rapist? "Hello? Cece?" Georgia answers. "Mom, I need to call you back. If I don't call back, track me." Cece hung up, looking at this strange man.

"It was you. I knew it." She backs away, slowly. "So you think you can just come down here and grab evidence and bring it to that cop mother of yours? I can't let you do that." She sees his face. Phil. She knew it. She knew it all along. "You're finished, Phil. Rocky isn't going to suffer anymore." She slips Rocky's phone in her bag. "We'll see about that!" He grabs her throat, slamming her up against the wall. Cece hit her head. HARD. "You're not gonna get away with this. If you kill me, I'm taking you down with me. You'll go to prison for raping Rocky and killing me." She groaned in pain.

Phil pulled a knife on her, "Guess what? I am gonna get away with it." Cece didn't want to hear that. She scratched him, getting his skin under her nails and she pulled on his hair as well, getting a mixture of blood and hair under her nails as well. "Shit!" He cursed, then stabbing her leg. "Aah!" Cece went down, but that didn't stop her. She kicked him in his balls, then running out of there.

When she got to her bike, she tore off her sleeve, wrapping her leg, then peddling off for her life. Phil was on her tail with his car. He pulls up beside her, "Pull over, Cece." "What?! I can't hear you!" She picks up the phone, "Mom! I know something! I'm headed to Chicago PD!" Georgia was confused, "Cece, where are you?" She asked, making eye contact with her partner. "I'm heading downtown! Mom, if you're at work, stay there!" She turned down the street. "Cece, what's wrong?" She repeats, getting up. "Mom, call you back." She hung up, heading downtown.

Cece was in pain, riding a bike with her injured leg. The good thing is that she lost Phil in the streets. Chicago PD was just around the corner. She turned and was in front of the building. A car pulls up and she hit it, flying up in the air and landing backfirst on the windshield, breaking it. "Oh my God! Someone help her!" A few good samaritans came to check on Cece. She recognized the car. It was Phil's car. Oh no.

"I'll take you to the hospital. Come on." Phil helped her up. "No! Don't you touch me!" She jerked away from him, "You bastard! You raped Rocky and you know it! I'm gonna get justice for her over my broken body!" Cece limped upstairs. The couple glared at Phil. He followed Cece upstairs. She was all bloody. Lacerations and cuts all on her back. That glass tore her shirt and her shorts.

Once she got to reception, all eyes were on her. Georgia was there, "Cece, oh my God!" She shrieked, gasping. "Mom. It's him. It's Phil. I got him. I found the hidden alley. I know, ground me or whatever, but I refused to be stopped from getting my best friend the justice she deserves." "Okay. We're sending units to look down there again. Cece go see the coroner, Phil, come with me." Georgia instructed.

Cece went to see the coroner to get prints and DNA off of her evidence. "Here. Rocky's phone." Cece hands it to the coroner. "Thank you." He smiles, "Cece, you're pretty smart. No one could do this but you. CSU couldn't possibly find that alley but you did. How?" He grabs cotton swabs, for the skin and blood under her nails. "Well Buzz, I had remembered that Rocky had a GPS tracker. We all got it. I thought her phone would be broken, but it was still working."

Buzz finished swabbing the evidence, "Well I tell you this, it was clever. You risked everything to go and get that evidence." "I had to. Rocky's...changed..." She says, sadly. "I know. Your mom told me. She was devastated. What a way to spend your birthday..." He grabs Rocky's phone next. "I know. I wanna make it up to her." Cece laid back on the table, tiredly. "That'd be a nice thing to do." Buzz smiled over at his best friend's daughter. She's brave and strong, just like Georgia.

"Yes!" He grabs the phone, lifting it for Cece to see. "There we go. You can tell. Rocky's prints and these are Phil's prints and his hand, covering the screen, see?" Buzz was exactly right. "We got him?" Cece asked, hopefully. "If I can match his DNA from a cotton swab." He explained, handing Cece a bag.

"Hey. I got his saliva," Chico came in, holding it up in a bag, "If we can match this, we've got him. All we need is for Rocky to clarify that Phil Rogers is the man that raped her." "Let me test it. He may not be in the system and if this DNA matches all of the hair, skin, and finger prints, I can mark it, Phil Rogers. Here we go." Buzz explains, briefly, while testing the saliva.

They waited a few minutes. Cece's heart was pounding like crazy. She was so determined to put Rocky's rapist away. "It's him." The quirky coroner puts all the evidence together in a case folder. "Cece, go get Rocky. Don't tell her anything, just bring her down here." Chico instructed, seriously. Cece dialed the Blue's house phone. "Hello. Blue residence." Ty answers, tiredly. "Ty, it's Cece. I need a favor..."


	5. Chapter 5: Blame It

Ty knocks on Rocky's door. She was in her room. "Rocky?" She opened her door. There she was. Rocky Blue. Dressed like her from head to toe. "Swaggy" as the tall brunette would call it. "Hey." She smiled, small. "Hey," Ty smiled back, "I wanna take you somewhere." He held out his hand. "Where?" She happily took it. "Deuce, I need you to watch lil dude. I gotta take Rocky somewhere." Ty told his newly tall best friend. Deuce had a growth spurt after turning 15. He was about the same height as Ty. Maybe 6 foot.

"Okay. Yeah. Why not?" He looks down at Flynn. Kiddo was taking a nap. He was tired. Then he looked at Rocky, smiling, "C'mere," He held his arms out. Rocky happily obliged hugging him, kissing him in the process, "I love you." "I love you more." Deuce kisses her forehead. She looks at her sleeping 'lil munchkin. She kisses his cheek, making him smile in his sleep.

"We ready?" Rocky asked Ty. "Yeah. Come on." He held the door for her, closing it after they left. Ty was gonna bring her down to Chicago PD. Why had Cece insisted on him bringing her down there? Hadn't she been at the library? Did she find something? Many questions remain but the one question is, who raped Rocky?

In the car, Ty was distracted by the thoughts on his mind, so he didn't hear Rocky. "Ty." She taps him, calling him for the umpteenth time. "Yeah? Huh?" He looked at her, "What's wrong?" "Are you okay?" She asked, full of concern. "Yeah. Why?" He looks over at her, giving an assuring smile. "You seem worried." She pointed out. Ty pulls the car over, "We need to talk..."

"About?"

"I'm sorry..."

"What-Ty are you crying?" She looks at her brother, worriedly. Why was he crying?

"It's my fault. It's all my fault. Rocky, I'm sorry!" He put his head on the steering wheel, resting it, as he cried like a baby.

"Ty, what are you talking about?" Rocky was starting to tear up as well.

"I didn't protect you! I was supposed to! You aren't a virgin anymore. I-I feel responsible and I was-."

"Ty, it's not your fault. I...I really don't want you to feel that way..."

"You're my baby sister...I can't bare to think someone evil would do this to you."

"BB, look, I wasn't myself for quite a little while now but I wanted you to be strong for me. I'm trying to be the girl I was before, but I don't know how. I need you. Please."

"I'm no help. I'm a weak loser who can't protect his own sister..."

"Ty, you aren't weak and you aren't a loser. You're Mr. Cool! I look up to you! You do protect me. Kids would make fun of me, push me around, but you were there. You always protected me."

"Well yeah, but...you needed me..."

"I know. I'm not blaming you or anyone. Whatever happened, happened. There's no turning back the past."

"You can never turn 16 again. Every girl's dream age..."

"I-I know. I can never turn 16 again with out thinking of the tragedy, but Ty, please. I need you to be strong for me," She hugged him, tight, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." He kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear.

Ty and Rocky were the closest siblings. It was because he was also her father figure for several years while Curtis was on business trips. She loved her big brother. He taught her everything he knows. She looked up to him. He was her mentor. He was her everything.

Ty had helped her and Cece with the talent show, showing Candy up and winning first place. That night he had kissed Cece. They been together for almost 3 years. Their anniversary was coming up. Rocky was shocked that her brother kissed her best friend and she kissed back. That really bothered Candy because she has had the biggest crush on Ty and flirts with him a lot. He didn't care. He loved Cece, ever since they met.

Ty took Rocky's hand in his, "I'm gonna always protect you." "Thank you, BB. You're the bestest big brother a girl could ever ask for." She pecked his cheek. BB. Ty loved hearing that. It meant "Big Brother" just for him.

Rocky's eyes met his. His sister had these rare eyes. A light brown. They weren't chocolate. They weren't hazel. They weren't dark. No one had eyes like Rocky Blue. When he would see her within these past few days, he would tear up when he seen the fear and pain in those eyes. Those eyes should be happy, not broken.

"What?" Rocky giggled a bit. "You're eyes," Ty smiled, observing them, "You have the rarest eyes." That made her smile even more, "Deuce says that a lot." Ty tapped her nose, "If anyone is lucky to have you, I'm glad it's Deuce." "You're amazing, Ty, you know that?" Rocky smiled wider. "I'm speaking my mind, sis." Ty winks before pulling off again.

When Ty reached the destination, he helped Rocky out of the car. She still had that limp from when Phil almost broke her leg. "Ty, we're here, because?" She raised an eyebrow. "You'll see." He tells her as they head into the building. They reached the Chicago SVU squadroom. Cece came up to them. She had sweats on and her mom's CPD jacket. She had gotten her injuries checked out. There was a cut that was visible on her face. Rocky was the first to notice it, "Cece, where did you get that?" She pointed. "I'll tell you later. Right now. ADA Martinez needs you to follow him." Cece pointed at Rocky's lawyer.

Rocky stared at Cece, confused, "Cece, I never told you anything. What the hell?" "Your best friend here just saved you." ADA Martinez shook Rocky's hand, "ADA Jose Martinez. At your service." "Rocky Blue." She says, awkwardly. "Follow me." He lead the way to the interrogation rooms. "What is going on? I didn't even say anything on who did this to me!" Rocky says, annoyed.

ADA Martinez stops at the room Phil was in, "I need you to tell me the honest truth, Rocky," He pulled up the blinds, "Is Phil Rogers the man that raped you?" When her eyes seen him, she was freaking out, "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God! Cece, what did you do?!" She glared at Cece through tear stained eyes. "Rocky, I did it for you. I thought you would be happy!" Cece says, shocked. "I'm gonna be off of the show. God no. Please." Rocky began pacing, back and forth. "Wait, what?" Cece asked, confused. "He said if I said something, I'm fired. My job is gone. I'm done!" Rocky leaned up against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

Cece was shocked. She thought Rocky would be happy. She really did. She was wrong. "Wait, he doesn't know you said something. I'm the one who did it. I put my job on the line, not yours." She realized. "What did you do? Tell me everything you did. I need to know." Rocky looked at Cece full of care and concern. "I did go to the library but I tracked your phone. We have GPS remember?" Cece explains, telling her as requested.

"No. No. No. That's not possible. My phone is broken." Rocky shook her head in disbelief. "No. It's possible. Take a look." ADA Martinez opens the folder, lifting her phone in the bag. "You found my phone? Cece, what did you do?" Rocky asked, incredulously. "After I tracked your phone, I went down to the hidden alley that CSU couldn't find. I went in there, saw somethings I didn't want to, but I kept going. I found your phone. That's when Phil appeared..." Cece pointed to him. Rocky shuddered in fear at his name, "Continue. " She took a deep breath.

"I had to get here as fast as I could. I got his DNA and I was able to get here in time." She gave a small smile. "Cece, why did you do all of this?" Rocky asked, confused, "How did you know it was him? I didn't even say anything." "The looks you gave around him. The way you acted. I could see it, Rocky." Cece sighed, sadly. "I don't wanna do this, Cece." Rocky says, dejectedly, "Please, just drop this." "Rocky, come on. We want you to get justice. You didn't deserve any of that!" Ty stepped in. He wanted his baby sister to feel safe again.

"Believe it or not, if I do go through with this, my job is history! That's my life! Taking away dancing is like taking away breathing for me! You both know that! That's the place I get to be myself. On that dancefloor. Cece, we've danced together since we were little. If this is the end of it, them what will it do to our friendship? You're just gonna find another partner." Rocky heads towards the door.

"Rocky, I'm not gonna find another you," Cece stopped Rocky, "Nobody is like you, but Phil did this to you and you haven't been the same. I want to help you, can't you see? I'm losing you piece by painful piece. It's hard seeing you like this! That Rocky I knew wouldn't give up like this. She'd put up a fight because she knew she was in for one. I know you want justice for yourself as badly as I do and your job is on the line, but you forgot one thing..." "What?" She looks at Cece. "We'll fight together." Rocky gives a small smile, "We'll fight together." She confirmed it.

Ty watched his girls, carefully. Those two have been through anything and everything together. He knows they'll pull this off. "So what are you gonna do, sis?" Ty asked, softly. "I have to do this." Rocky looked at all 3 of them. ADA Martinez nods in agreement, "Anytime you don't feel comfortable or something, let me know." He knocks on the door, opening it, letting Rocky in first. "O-Okay." She replies as her heart starts beating like a drum.

Phil looked up at the tall beautiful brunette who walked in the door after her lawyer. He stared at her, thinking about her. Thinking about how he had made her scream his name. How he had held her while he raped or in his case, made love to her. The bastard thought about his success in screwing her.

Rocky looks at Phil, trying not to freak out. She was deathly afraid of this man. He had taken advantage of a 16 year old, stripping her of her innocence. He changed her. "Hey. Nice to see you." He smiled at her. She didn't answer. She was too scared to. More tears came to her eyes. "Rocky, is this the man that raped and beat you in that alley?" ADA Martinez looks at her, concerned. "Y-Yes..." She answered, quietly.

"It was rape, right? Not at any point did it become consensual?"

"Yes. It was r-rape. He was rough with me and I-I'll never forgive myself for letting this happen to me..."

"You're damn right you let this happen." Phil says, angrily. He was scaring her. Rocky sat, uncomfortably in her chair. "You were asking for it. Teasing me. I couldn't help myself. If I could do it again I would." There was the confession. Her face was now damp of tears, "Why would you do this to me?!" Rocky bursted into sobs. "You were easy. I knew I could get you and break you." Phil grinned at her, "Remember that little promise we made?" Her job. "Can I go now?" Rocky asked, looking at ADA Martinez. "Yes you can." He nodded.

Rocky stood up, then looking Phil directly in the eyes. His evil grin got wider. She started feeling funny and dizzy. "Rocky, you okay?" Her lawyer stood, asking. "Ohh..." Rocky passed out right there in his arms. "Rocky!" He exclaimed, "Medic! I need a medic, she's unconscious!" What happened to Rocky?


	6. Chapter 6: Oh No

**(A/N: Rocky's lawyer, ADA Martinez is portrayed by Zendaya's DWTS Partner, Valentin Chmerkovskiy or Val.)**

Ty stood there, watching the fear on his sister's face. He couldn't stand it. He despised it. "C-Can I go now?" She stood up. "Yes you can." ADA Martinez nodded, allowing her to leave out. Rocky headed towards the door, kinda, but she stood there. Ty seen that. He seen she wasn't feeling right. "Cece, look. Rocky doesn't look too good." He pointed, showing her. "You're right." Cece's eyes widened in realization. "Are you okay, Rocky?" Her lawyer asks, really concerned. "Ohh..." Rocky just collapses and faints right there. "Rocky!" ADA Martinez caught her when she fainted, "Medic! I need a medic, she's unconscious!" He called for help.

Ty ran in there as Cece ran to get medical attention. "What happened?!" Ty knelt beside Rocky. "I don't know! She was looking funny and she passed out!" Cece ran in here, "There are no medics on this premises! We gotta call 911!" She was freaking out. "No. I'm gonna bring her myself." Ty picks up his sister in his arms, running out. "Good idea." She followed him.

When they got out, Ty went the opposite way he parked. "Ty, over here!" Cece pointed. Oh right. He wasn't thinking straight. "Watch her. I'm gonna drive like my life depends on it." Ty instructed, sternly. Cece nods, hopping in the back with Rocky. He started the car and drove off.

Cece looked down at her unconscious best friend. She looked so...miserable. Rocky was hot and she was sweating. She felt Rocky's forehead. "Yowza!" She shook her hand, rapidly, "Ty, she's burning up!" Fever. That was the thing that came across her older brother's mind. "We're almost there. I'm bringing her to urgent care." He made a wide drift, turning into the parking lot. Cece was amazed by her boyfriend's driving. She didn't know he could drive like that. No wonder he passed his driver's test with a perfect score.

They pulled up and Ty picked up Rocky out of the car. He didn't care. He loved his little sister. He did. She was the best baby sister in the whole world. "Doctor! We need a doctor!" Cece called, looking around. Where were they?

A doctor comes out with a couple of nurses, "Is that Dr. Blue's daughter?" His eyes widened, "What happened?!" "Yes. S-She passed out. Where's my Dad?" Ty asked, setting his sister on a nearby bed. "Right here, son." Curtis rushed in with Marcie. "What happened?" He looks over his daughter. "She passed out." Ty ran a hand through his well combed, gelled up, perfect, curly black hair, as Cece would call it, "Dad, something is wrong. Is she gonna be all right?" "I don't know, Ty. Take Rocky in, team. I'll be there soon. How did this happen? Where was she?" Curtis frowned. The doctors and nurses took in Rocky into the ER.

Ty and Cece both looked at each other, "I figured it out." Cece had to step in. She didn't tell Rocky's parents. "I found the crime scene that CSU couldn't find. I found it by tracking Rocky's phone with our GPS trackers. I rode down there on my bike. I know who did this to Rocky...it was...Phil." She confessed. "So when were you gonna call us, Cece?" Marcie folded her arms across her chest. "I knew I forgot to do something! I'm so stupid!" She groaned, loudly. Great. Just great.

"Actually Cece, that was a really smart move. You thought of something that the cops didn't," Curtis put a hand on her shoulder, "But you should've called us." "I know. I'm sorry. That was on me." Cece apologizes, seriously, "I didn't wanna tell Rocky but I had to fight to get to CPD. Let's just say my bike is now pitbull food." "Cece, you got into an accident?! Are you okay?!" Marcie observed her, checking her body. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I promise," She assures her, "I wanna kill him for almost killing me, though." "Cece, that was dangerous." Curtis sighed, giving a small smile, "But you basically solved this whole thing yourself."

Cece looks up at Ty, "I kinda called Ty to bring Rocky down to CPD. He did, but when Rocky seen him, she was freaking out. I felt superbad...she had to ID him and make sure it was him. She did, but she barely made it out the door...and now this whole thing is my fault." "Cece, stop. Don't blame yourself. You helped Rocky." Ty took his hand in hers. "I think I made it worse, Ty." She sighed, sadly. "HE made it worse. The bright side of this is that it's all over." He pulls Cece into a hug, planting a kiss her forehead. It is all over, or they think so. You'll see.

Tinka, Logan, and Skylar were at Logan's house. They had just found out about Phil. They were happy. REALLY happy that Rocky could possibly be okay again. There was a knock at the door. Tinka got up, opening it, "Kent. Hey." She greets him with a kiss. "Hey, kiddo," He smiled, "Sorry, I was out of town. My parents made me go with them to my idiotic jerk of an older brother's finals of his dance competition. Yes, ballet." Kent sat down, rolling his eyes, "How was Rocky's sweet 16?" No one bothered to answer that question. "What?" Kent asked, confused.

Logan was gonna say something, but he hesitated. "Is everything okay?" Kent stood to his feet. "Kent, something tragic happened..." Tinka swallowed hard, before continuing, "Rocky...she spent her sweet 16 in the hospital..." The hurt in Tinka's eyes. She felt so much sorrow for her close friend. She was tearing up. "What happened?" Kent asked, worriedly. "She was...r-raped..." She whispered, sadly.

Tinka was holding back her pain. She was no longer a virgin herself. She hated that Rocky went through this. She thought of Gunther every night. When he would abuse and rape her. The poor child wanted to die. What Tinka doesn't realize is that she can help Rocky. She's been raped, but she's also a survivor. She's lived to tell the story. But then, the blonde teenager was also afraid to walk the halls of school, knowing her nightmare was there. Logan would be there to protect her like the amazing brother he is.

Kent wrapped his arms around Tinka, "How is she?" He asked, sadly. "She's different, Kent." Skylar tells him, looking down. "Different how?" He asked, unsure of what she meant. "She's changed. She isn't herself. S-She feels as if she's broken..." Skylar felt bad. Really REALLY bad. This had never happened to her. She was a rebel. She didn't stand for that. She stood for freedom and justice.

Silence had filled the house. They were all upset. "Who did this to her?" Kent broke the silence. "...Phil..." Tinka says, softly. "Our executive producer?!" He was shocked, "Oh no. "

"She refused to tell us because she didn't want to lose her job."

"How DID you find out?"

"Cece. She figured this whole thing out."

"Does it mean it's all over?"

"Yes. It's all over." It's far from over, guys. This was way too easy...


	7. Chapter 7: Changing Me

Rocky shot up out of her sleep. She was sweating like crazy. Where was she? She looked down at herself. She wore a hospital gown. Oh no. She was in the hospital again. "What happened to me?" She wondered. "Hey sweetie. How you feeling?" Curtis walked in, sitting beside her. "Daddy, what happened?" She asked, confused, "Why am I here?" "You fainted and you're sick." He informed, wrapping his arm around her. "I fainted? Huh?" Rocky was confused. VERY confused...

That Monday, Cece had walked with Rocky through the school halls. "Cece, I can't stop thinking about Phil..." She blurted out, sadly. "Don't think about him. Try not to. Think about Deuce. He loves you. He'd never hurt you." Cece comforted, looking her BFF in the eyes. Rocky has had enough. She doesn't wanna be weak anymore. She feels so alone and...different. Her eyes should be happy and gleeful, not sad and broken. She had the rarest eyes in the world. They were like a little darker than taupe, but tan. It's unexplainable.

Music class would sometimes cheer up Rocky, but she hasn't sung anything or played anything since that tragedy. She doesn't feel like it. The music teacher, Mr. Zigfield, was HIGHLY worried about her and so was Deuce. He enjoyed her beautiful, angelic, and heavenly voice. It made him feel amazing.

"Rocky," Mr. Zigfield calls her, "You wanna play something?" All eyes were on her. "I'm okay. Thanks." She shook her head. "Come on. Please?" Deuce begged, poking her. "Yeah! Please, Rocky?" The class murmurs in agreement. They loved Rocky's singing too. She looks over at Cece. Cece nods, mouthing, "Go for it," With a big smile. "I-Oh all right." She got up, sitting down at the piano.

Rocky had been writing a song for the longest. It was about Deuce. It's about dancing and having fun with him while the same exact song is on. When it goes off, he disappears. He's not there. That song is called...Replay. This is the acoustic piano version.

_Make It Stop, so so good, I just can't take no more_

_Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know, I don't know_

_But don't stop, don't move, just keep it there_

_Keep it right there...Got it right there_

_I wanna put you on repeat and play you everywhere I go_

_E-E-Everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_

_Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go_

_E-E-Everywhere I go, I play you everywhere I go_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay!_

_I can listen to it all day, I can listen to you all day_

_Hear you all day_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay!_

_We can start all over again and again_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay_

_Don't stop, turn it on, turn it up, make it louder_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing, wanna hear every melody_

_B-B-B-Beating...Beating so loud you can feel it..._

_B-B-B-Beating...Beating for you..._

_I wanna put you on repeat and play you everywhere I go_

_E-E-Everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_

_Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go_

_E-E-Everywhere I go, I play you everywhere I go_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay!_

_I can listen to it all day, I can listen to you all day_

_Hear you all day_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay!_

_We can start all over again and again_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay_

_Feel it all, Feel it all crashing down_

_I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound..._

_(Yeah!) Wanna put this song on replay_

_(P-P-Put this song) On replay_

_(L-Listen) To you all day_

_To you all day..._

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay!_

_I can listen to it all day, I can listen to you all day_

_Hear you all day_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay!_

_We can start all over again and again_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay_

_Yeah! Yeah_!

Just like that. Replay. The class cheered for Rocky. Singing that brought tears to her eyes. She sung to Deuce, in front of the entire class. Deuce knew it was about him. He knew. Their eyes had connected during the song. He smiled at her and she gave a shy smile. She's trying to be herself again. This is a start.

Rocky had stood, "Excuse me..." She headed towards the door. She had tears in her eyes. "Rocky," Deuce pulls her back to him, crashing his lip into hers. Rocky smiled throught the kiss. "Awe..." The class cheered. She pulled herself in closer using his shoulder. It was amazing. Sparks flew like when they first kissed 2 years ago. They pulled away looking into each other's eyes. Deuce loved his girlfriend's eyes. Those innocent eyes.

"I miss you...a lot..." He says, softly, "I understand this happened, but don't let him take over. You take charge. You fight, Rocky. Fight." Oh Dear. For the first time, Deuce was crying. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Don't cry over me, Deuce. Please. I can't bear to see it..." Rocky whispers, looking down, dejectedly. "Take control. Don't let him take you from me. Baby, I need you to understand that I wanna fix you. I will fight for you. I would go an extra mile to make you smile. Tell me how to make you smile again..." He held her face in his hands. "You make me smile, Deuce." She looks up at him.

Deuce hugged Rocky, tight. He missed Rocky. A lot. "Come back to me, sweetie. Just come back to me..." The poor Cuban teen was missing his girl. This wasn't her. She's broken and he wants to fix her. "I want to go back, but...I don't know how. I just want this to all go away..." She says, running her fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry...I'm just not sure how I'll ever be Rocky Blue again."

"You're my everything. When you feel you're nothing, I'm nothing. I will stand by you no matter what. I'm so in love with you, that I can't live with out knowing you'll be okay," Deuce kisses her forehead, "I love you, Rocky Blue." "I love you too, Deuce Martinez." She smiled, small, wiping Deuce's tears away, "I'll be okay..."

When Rocky went to her locker, getting out her Algebra ll textbook, she was trapped by Candy, Randy, and the cheerleaders. "Hey, Rock-A-Roni! I LOVE your new wardrobe!" Candy gave Rocky a shove against her own locker. "Candy, stop it. Give it a rest. Please." Rocky sighed, blinking upcoming tears away. "Awe! Is the wittle baby gonna cwy?" Randy teased, pushing her harder this time. "...Please..." This time they really did come out, rolling down her cheeks.

Candy grinned, evilly, "She's broken. It's easier to get to Blue this way." Rocky tries to get away from them, but Randy slams her back against that locker, "Where are you going, Blue?" "I-I was...Aah!" Rocky squealed in pain, holding her stomach. Randy had hit her with a baseball bat. It hurt. They were cruel, vicious, evil. Rocky never wanted to say anything. She was too scared to. The bullying began after she was attacked.

Rocky was on her knees. She tried to get up, but couldn't. It hurt so much. "That was some stunt you pulled singing to that loser of a boyfriend of yours. You're an awful singer. Just give it up. You'll never make it to the big time." Candy loomed over Rocky. "Liar." Rocky stood to her feet, "You don't know me. You don't know SHIT!" Candy was surprised by Rocky's foul language, "Well! The goody two shoes finally said her first cuss word!" "Shut up, Candy!" That shut her up.

Rocky wiped the blood off of her lips, "You don't know shit about me. You can hurt me, hurt my feelings, but I'll be DAMNED if you insult my dreams." She wiped the tears out of her eyes, "I'm tired of crying. I'm tired or being this person that isn't me. I'm tired of playing defense. If I have to fight to get my life back, I will because I'm losing the people I love. Everything around me is so important and I'm not gonna lose it. Get over yourself, Candy, because this war has ended." Rocky walked away from them, leaving them, shocked. Kent caught up with her, "Hey." "Hey." She smiled at him. "I'm gonna walk you to class, is that okay?" He asked, nicely. "Yeah. Of course, bud." She nods, happily. Rocky will be okay. Yeah.

After school, Cece hung at Rocky's, sitting there with her. Until her best friend got better, she left the show. She gave it a break. "Shouldn't you and Ty be at rehearsals?" Rocky sat next to Cece on the couch. "Not if you aren't there." Cece looked up from her magazine. "Well...yeah..." Rocky says, awkwardly.

Flynn came in the room, hopping on the couch, "Hey, Rocky. Hey, Cece." "Hey." They say in unison. Flynn looked up at Rocky. She looked up from her textbook, "Yes, Flynnie?" "Nothing. I like looking at you." He smiled, plainly. "Flirt much, Flynn?" Cece giggled, ruffling his hair. "Hey!" He whined. Rocky let out a laugh. They both looked at her with a smile. "What?" She giggled, looking at them both. Flynn and Cece give each other eye contact. "Get her!" Cece exclaimed tackling Rocky to the sofa, as she and Flynn began tickling her.

Rocky was laughing, hysterically, "Stop it! Hahaha! That tickles!" "I know. You're laughing, now aren't ya?" Cece grinned. "Come on! I-I gotta do my homework! Stop it you two-hoo!" She sat on both of them. "Hey! You're killing us!" Flynn whined. "Will you let me do my work?" She snickered. "Yes!" Cece pushed Rocky off of them, laughing herself.

"Thank you." Rocky picked up her textbook, looking at her homework. Flynn sat on her lap, like she always let him do. "Can you lift a textbook?" She adjusted him on her lap. "Yep." He smiled up at her. "Good, cause you're holding it." Rocky laughed, setting it on Flynn's lap. "Rocky, that's cold." Cece scoffed, playfully. "Hey, shush Cece!" Flynn rolled his eyes, "I like sitting on her lap!" "You'd better watch it when Deuce is around. He'd kill ya, but I wouldn't allow that. You's my wittle munchkin!" Rocky pinched his cheeks.

Flynn hugged Rocky tight, kissing her cheek, "I miss you..." That set a spark off in Rocky's mind. "Maybe, I should find myself. Little Flynn, he shouldn't see me like this. Deuce cried over me. That made me cry. TY cried over me. My older brother doesn't cry. Cece, she put her life on the line for me. I think it's my turn to make a move." She thought to herself. "I'm trying, lil dude." She hugged him tighter.

Cece joined in on the hug, "You'll be okay, Rocky. You will." "Thanks for believing in me, guys." Rocky whispers, giving a smile. A big one, "I want you guys to call everyone. I have to say something..." "Okay. Hang on." Flynn hopped out on the fire escape window and Cece picked up her phone, calling hers and Rocky's boyfriends.

When everyone was here, Rocky stood to her feet, facing them, "I just want you guys to know that this person I am now, I absolutely HATE being. I felt this way because I felt...broken. I was stripped of my innocence. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I didn't care what I looked like. I danced, but it never made me feel better. I just wasn't me. I know you all missed me. I'm tired of being afraid of him. I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of the nightmares. I'm tired of him taunting me. I wanted to die. I felt like I should've taken the easy way out. I almost let go. I almost gave up on God. I almost lost faith. I want this all to go away, but this person that I am now isn't the person to do it. Rocky Blue is. The sweet, sensitive, funny, smart one. That one that you all missed. I wanna be that girl again. I wanna change back. If it takes a while, just know I'm trying for you all because I love you. I'm not afraid to be myself anymore. I'm ready to be me again. I know who I am. This isn't me..." She tore off those clothes throwing them aside.

Luckily she had her spare clothes underneath or she'd be...never mind... "This is me. Raquel Zendaya Maree Oprah Blue. This is the start. I'm doing this for the people I love and myself. I'm ready to end this war. It's my fight and I'm gonna fight. Fight for justice." She smiled at that. Deuce smiled big, taking his her in his and Ty's, Ty held Cece's, Cece held Flynn's, Flynn held Tinka's, and so on and so forth. The last ones were Georgia and Gary, then back to Rocky. "We'll fight together." Deuce pecks her cheek, making her smile big. "We'll fight together." She nodded, happily. We'll fight together. Rocky Blue is back!


	8. Chapter 8: Sweet Victory

Court Day was today. The day Rocky had to testify to what Phil did to her, which was exactly what she was doing now. "You're here to testify. I want you to tell the story. It's okay to be emotional. I'm on your side, I'm not gonna judge you." ADA Martinez looks up at her. "Yes, sir." She nodded, taking a deep breath. Then she began to tell the story.

"I was walking around the streets of Chicago, clearing my head. I was upset because I thought that everyone had forgotten it was my birthday. I continued to walk as I seen something in the corner of my eye. A dark figure. A man in black began to follow me. I walked faster, then he walked faster, when I began to run, he ran and he caught me, grabbing my waist, dragging me into that hidden alley. I screamed and screamed for someone to help me. I knew what was gonna happen. I offered him anything. Money, whatever he had wanted, but he said he just wanted one thing. He knew my name, which scared me. A LOT. I knew this was personal. He leaned down beside my ear, whispering, my virginity..."

"...I was terrified. I didn't want it to happen. I was really REALLY terrified. I asked him how did he know me and he asked a question in a recognizable voice. After i said his name, h-he showed me his face. I really knew I was in trouble now. My job was on the line. Everything was on the line. He began touching me, everywhere. The places I wanted to be left alone, were being violated. I fought against him, trying to push him off of me, but that only made it worse..."

"...I-I found myself, bare and exposed to him. That's when the endless nightmare happened...it happened 2 more times after that. When I would try to escape, he'd beat on me. He threw my phone against the wall so I couldn't call anyone to help me. He called this...birthday sex. A present to me from him. He made me scream his name. He made me cave in. If I refused to or didn't listen, he'd go deeper and h-harder...it was the worst thing I had ever experienced. He had broken me...I was terrified of him, for a while..." She wiped her face of those tears.

"Was? What's that mean, Rocky?" ADA Martinez asked.

"I'm not afraid of him anymore. No more nightmares. I finally get to be normal again."

"I am very proud that you are able to sit up here and tell the story to put your rapist away. You're stong, Rocky Blue."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, I need you to answer this and I need you to swear on it...is Phil Rogers the man that raped you?"

"Yessir. That is the man. I can't forget. I never forget. I dreamed of him every night since it happened. I woke up crying in my brother's arms. I won't lie. I refuse. He said if I said anything, my job was his. That's why it took me so long to come clean. I can tell you this, that is him. I can never forget those eyes. Those eyes of pure evil. It's him. I know it."

"Thank you, Rocky. No further questions, your honor." ADA Martinez sat in his seat. "You may step down, Miss Blue." The judge tells her, softly. Rocky nods and does so. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked, looking up. "Yes we have, your honor. We have." Juror #1 stood to his feet. At this moment, Rocky was in her seat, crossing her fingers, praying to herself. "We the jury find the defendant, Phil Rogers...Guilty. Guilty of all charges." He announced.

The judge looks directly at Phil. He's pissed. "You really thought you'd get away with this? You were wrong. Let's see, for your sentencing...rape is 15 years and you did it 3 times in a row? Ooh. 45 years plus battery...that's a grand total of half a century. You're sentenced to 50 years in the Springfield County Prison. You're about 30 something now so you'll most likely die in there. You'll be lucky to make it a year in there. Raping a teenage girl? They're gonna LOOOVE you, pretty boy." Wow. Oh dear. "Get him the hell out of my courtroom!" She pointed to the exit.

They escorted him out as he yells empty threats at Rocky and the judge. He's never getting out. Rocky smiled to herself. She's free. He can't hurt her anymore. No more. "Court is adjourned and I'm going home." The judge banged her gavel, dismissing everyone. "Rocky!" She looks up, smiling. Deuce. Him. Now she can finally relax. "We won, boo," Deuce lifted her up in his arms, kissing her, softly. "Whoo! Rocky, go get yo man! Heeey!" The judge clapped, cheering for them. They both smiled throughout the kiss, trying not to laugh. It was all over. The war is over...

Later that day, Ty had a blindfold on Rocky. They were in the car for like a half hour. "BB, where are we? Why can't I see?" She whined. "Do you wanna see that badly?" Ty chuckled helping her into Kent's parent's beach house. He was gonna get in trouble for borrowing it without permission, but he didn't care. It was a beach party for Rocky. Everyone came. The "Shake It Up, Chicago!" Dancers, Rosero, the judge, ADA Martinez, the coroner, Chico, and Gary of course. Yeah. "Yes, I wanna see!" She whined. "Okay, don't have a heart attack, though." Ty warned, laughing. "Whatever." Rocky rolled her eyes as the blindfold came off.

"SURPISE!" Everyone all yelled, excitedly. "What in the-? Oh my Godfather! Heehee!" Rocky squealed happily, "What is all this?" "Your sweet 16, sweetie." Deuce took her by the hand. He was smiling really big. "Deuce, quit smiling like an idiot and do it!" Flynn burst into laughter. "Flynn!" Cece glared at him. "Cece!" He mocked, sticking his tongue out. "Well they're back to normal." Tinka giggled. "Shut up, Tinka." Cece rolled her eyes, playfully. "Oh no she didn't! Don't make me put a curse on you. Girl, you gonna wake up with four eyes!" Tinka frowned, trying to keep a straight face. "AHEM!" Deuce glared at them both. Rocky was laughing, hysterically, "Oh God..."

"As I was saying BEFORE I was SO rudely interrupted!" He stuck his tounge out at them, then turning to his girlfriend, "I just want to say what a wonderful 11 years it has been knowing you, Rocky Blue. I can't believe you're really 16. I swear, I had to grow or else you'd pass me up and you know when we were 13, you were MUCH taller than me." Deuce stops, before continuing. "Yeah, you had to. People were calling me the man of the relationship." Rocky giggled, biting her lip. "Who said that?" Deuce raised an eyebrow, then glaring at Ty then Cece. "Well, it was hilarious!" Ty guffawed as well as Cece.

"Hahahaha! Shut up!" Deuce scoffed, "Now, what I'm saying was...I'm glad you're on this Earth, Rockystar. I DEFINITELY know God exists, because he created you...just for me. I can thank him for that. When I met you, you were the most beautiful person on this Earth. When we became friends, it was amazing. I had the biggest crush on you. I knew you felt the same way because Cece told me!" He pointed back at Cece. Rocky sent her a death glare. "What?! You two are together aren't you?!" "Yes and he did all the work, Thank God." Rocky smiled up at Deuce. "Psst. Aye, Rock. If you need me to put a curse on her, lemme know!" Tinka whispered, snickering, "I got you sista!" "Tinka, you're stupid," Rocky laughed, "Continue, Deucie."

Deuce took out a small box. He opened it. It was a ring. Rocky's birthstone and it had her name engraved on it. Raquel. "It's for you. It's a promise ring. Promise to love, to honor, to respect, to never cheat, and to never break up. You're my everything, Raquel Blue. Without you, I'm nothing. I will die for you. I will always protect you, with my life. I will never hurt you. When you have someone this amazing, it's impossible to hurt them. We're gonna be together forever. I've found my true love. I've found the love of my life. It's you. My better half. My mirror. My reflection staring back at me. I love you, forever..."

Everyone's eyes were on Rocky. The girl was in tears. Tears of joy. Deuce truly loved her with his life. He slid the ring on her finger, lacing his hand with hers. She kissed him, making everyone clap and cheer. He kissed back. "I love you too, Deuce." She hugged him tight. "Hey, guess what?" He tapped her nose. She loved that. It made her giggle. "You sang to me, now it's my turn." Ty handed Deuce his guitar. He played a tune, electric style.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire_

_Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always_

_Parallel on the other side_

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'm here tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Aren't you somethin', an original_

_Cause it doesn't seem really as simple_

_And I can't help but stare, cause_

_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_I can't ever change without you_

_You reflect me, I love that about you_

_And if I could, I_

_Would look at us all the time_

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'm here tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Yesterday is history_

_Tomorrow's a mystery_

_I can see you lookin' back at me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

_I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Ohhhh Ohh Oh Oh... _

"That was AMAZING, Deuce. I love you. Yes, you are my better half. My reflection..." Rocky hugs Deuce, pecking his cheek. He was all she wanted for her birthday. Everyone was happy and smiling and clapping for Reuce. What they have is special. Really, REALLY, special. I just think when a guy sings to a girl, it's really cute and heartwarming...


	9. Chapter 9: Wifey Dearest

Everyone was having fun at the party. They had a limbo contest, now if you're asking who won, and you assumed Flynn, cause he's so short, you're damn skippy. Nah, lemme stop, haha. The king of limbo is Tyler Blue. He wears the crown for a week. Cece calls him her prince charming. Of course, Rocky, being herself, had to correct her. Speaking of which...

Cece sat on the couch next to Rocky. Her eyes were on that big, hunky, king of hers, "He looks so cute in that crown! Ahh, MY prince charming!" She sighed, dreamily. "Cece, first of all, he's the KING of limbo and second of all, a prince and a king cannot possibly be the same thing. The king is the ruler and the prince is in line to be ruler. See when Mr. Polk was talking about Queen Elizabeth-."

"Rocky." Cece sighed, face palming her forehead. "Yeah, Cece?" She answers. "Shut up." She gave a playful shove. "Hey, I actually love learning." Rocky scoffed, folding her arms. "Yeah and I'm the queen of Sheba," Cece laughed, "Now, come on. Let's go hop in the pool." "Hahahaha, hell no." Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" She grinned, "Scared?" "No, red. I just don't want you pushing me in again." Rocky giggled. "Okay. We'll go in our clothes. I'll jump first." Cece ran out back, leading the way. "Cece wait a minute! I'm the better swimmer! C'mere!" Rocky ran behind her crazy BFF, jumping in after her.

Ty and Deuce laughed as they watched their girls hopped into the pool. "Those two are crazy." Deuce chuckled, smiling big. "Yeah, I know," Ty agreed, "Now I didn't tell you but that was awesome what you did for Rocky. She was real happy. Everything is okay now. We're good." "Thanks, bro." Deuce actually hugged Ty. "Aye, save it for Rocky." Ty whined, slightly hugging back. "Whatever, dude." Deuce laughed.

There was a knock at the door. Kent was the closest, so he opened the door. Outside was a middle aged woman in her 30's, about Rocky's height, 5'10, maybe 5'11. She had long brown hair and a yoga figure. "Can I help you?" He smiled. "Hi, I'm Margie Rogers. I was told Rocky Blue was here. I must speak with her, straightaway." She intended.

"Uhh, sure. Hang on." Kent closes the door, jogging out back to get Rocky. "Hey, Rocky! C'mere!" He called. "Uhh okay. Why?" She asked, slightly confused. "Kent! I thought we were out of surprises!" Cece hopped out of the pool. "Shut up, Cece!" Kent cleared his throat. Rocky raised an eyebrow, then shrugged it off, grabbing a towel and following the tall blonde. Cece followed them as well. What's going on?

Kent opens the door once more, letting Rocky out. Cece stayed inside by the door. "Kent, who's the chick?" She asked, confused. "I don't know. Her name's Margie. Margie Rogers. She asked to speak with Rocky." Kent shrugged, unsure of the concept. ADA Martinez looked up, "Margie Rogers?" He asked, concerned. "Yeah, why?" They both answered.

"Was she about Rocky's height?"

"Yes."

"Long brown hair?"

"Yes."

"Yoga figure, model, like chick?"

"Yes."

"That's Phil's wife."

"What?!" OH NO!

Rocky leaned against the wall, folding her arms, "I'm sorry, who are you?" "My name is Margie. You should know me." Margie explains, briefly. "I should know you because?" Rocky was VERY confused. "Look, I just wanna say I forgive you." She sighed, frustratedly. "Forgive me? I didn't do anything." She frowned.

"I forgive you because you ruined my life."

"Lady, look, I'm trying to enjoy my sweet 16 so if you'd please come talk to me a different time, it'd be great."

"You aren't going anywhere. First you have sex with Phil and you lie on him, putting him in jail?! He was my husband!" The shocked expression on Rocky's face was crazy unbearable.

"I didn't have sex with your husband, Margie. I don't have time for this." Rocky headed back towards the door. The crazy lady yanked Rocky's collar, pulling her down to the ground. "Lady, what the hell are you doing?! Ow!" She cried out as the lady punches her throat. That place you can really kill someone. Rocky was coughing gasping for air. She couldn't breathe. "Rocky!" Cece ran out to her, coming to her aid, "Breathe! Breathe!" "Ce...I...can't..." She coughed, violently. "You deserved it." She spat, angrily, then walking off.

Cece has had enough. She was furious. As Kent helped up Rocky, Cece tackled the woman so she couldn't get away. "Wha-What's your problem?!" Rocky says, angrily. "You're under arrest for assault!" Chico pulls out his handcuffs, grabbing this crazy bitch. Sorry, but she is one. "Come on, Ro. Let's get you inside." Kent and Cece both helped Rocky inside.

Tinka looked up from talking to Deuce and Ty, "is she okay?" "Yes I'm fine. Thanks." Rocky finally was able to breathe. She gave a smile to Tinka. "Who was that crazy lady?" Deuce asked, confused. "Ugh. Phil's wife." Cece rolled her eyes, sighing. She was pissed. "Should we alarm everyone?" Ty asked, confused. "No," Rocky shook her head, "We need a break. Don't even worry about it." "Are you sincere in this, Rock?" ADA Martinez asked. "Yes. I am." She says, seriously. "Okay." They all answer together.

Later that night Ty and Rocky were both getting something to eat. Ty looks over, grinning at Rocky. "What?" She asked, chuckling at his stupid grin. "There's a microphone over there. You know you wanna." Ty laughed, jabbing her a bit. "Ty, stop. You're crazy." Rocky gave a playful eyeroll. "Oh come on! Please? That new song is amazing! Replay!" Ty started a little dance.

Rocky laughed, "Okay, fine." "Yes!" Ty ran over to the microphone, tapping it to get everyone's attention, "Ahem! I want everyone to put their hands together for the talented and beautiful...Rocky Blue!" Everyone clapped their hands, cheering her on. She jogged up there, "For the record, I had nothing to do with this. I was gonna get something to eat and Ty just had to go and put me up here to sing." She stuck her tounge out at her older brother. "Meh!" He mocked, making everyone laugh.

"But I'm glad he did. Because this song I have to sing is a song about a special someone. I had been writing this song for the longest. It's about dancing and having fun with this person while the same exact song is on. When it goes off, he disappears. He's not there. This song is called...Replay..." Ty hit the music and there it was. Rocky took Deuce's hand, pulling him out of his seat. They were eye to eye, nose to nose, face to face. Deuce smiled down at her, happily.

_Make It Stop, so so good, I just can't take no more_

_Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know, I don't know_

_But don't stop, don't move, just keep it there_

_Keep it right there...Got it right there_

_I wanna put you on repeat and play you everywhere I go_

_E-E-Everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_

_Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go_

_E-E-Everywhere I go, I play you everywhere I go_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay!_

_I can listen to it all day, I can listen to you all day_

_Hear you all dayYeah! Wanna put this song on replay!_

_We can start all over again and again_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay_

_Don't stop, turn it on, turn it up, make it louder_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing, wanna hear every melody_

_B-B-B-Beating...Beating so loud you can feel it..._

_B-B-B-Beating...Beating for you..._

_I wanna put you on repeat and play you everywhere I go_

_E-E-Everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_

_Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go_

_E-E-Everywhere I go, I play you everywhere I go_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay!_

_I can listen to it all day, I can listen to you all day_

_Hear you all day_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay!_

_We can start all over again and again_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay_

_Feel it all, Feel it all crashing down_

_I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound..._

_(Yeah!) Wanna put this song on replay_

_(P-P-Put this song) On replay_

_(L-Listen) To you all day_

_To you all day..._

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay!_

_I can listen to it all day, I can listen to you all day_

_Hear you all day_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay!_

_We can start all over again and again_

_Yeah! Wanna put this song on replay_

_Yeah! Yeah!_

Everyone gave Rocky a standing ovation, clapping, cheering, and everything. They loved it! SO MUCH! "That was amazing!" An unknown voice exclaims above everyone else. They all turn their direction to him. Rocky was almost dying. She knew EXACTLY who this man was!


	10. Chapter 10: Definitely Sequel

Rocky was fangirling. Ty knew who he was too. He set this all up. "Y-You-You're Dave Gold! The Head of the biggest record label in America! Gold Records!" She almost passed out. "Yep. Now I know talented kids when I see them, but no. You're beyond talented. YOU'RE unstoppable! Like that song Replay! How'd you like to be signed to Gold Records, Rocky?" He grinned.

Rocky's knees gave out. "Rocky. Rocky! Hey!" Deuce picked her up, laughing, "Silly willy! Hey, you're really surprised aren't ya?" "Yeah." She giggled, nervously. "So how about it? Be my next big thing?" Dave asked, hopefully. "Only if the crew can come, then I'm good." Rocky smiled at all of her friends. The small group that always made her feel at home. "Of course." Dave nods, happily. That was the start of a singing group called, "Our Generation" Deuce came up with it and they all loved it.

Rocky looked up at her older brother, "You set it up, didn't you, BB?" "Well I know it's been your dream to be out on a stage, performing and I figured why not do it now? You deserve it. You've worked hard for these past years. I've watched you. Now Replay is gonna be a big hit. You wrote it, you produced it, and you recorded it. This is the start, Rocky. I'm very proud to be your big brother," Ty hugs her, making everyone cheer and whistle once more, "I'm glad you're back. I love you..." He whispered in her ear. "I love you too, Ty. I'm better than ever..." Rocky whispers, smiling up at her.

About a few weeks later, Replay is released as the debut single. When Rocky hits the school halls, walking with the gang, everyone was applauding, cheering, everything. "They love us." Rocky smiled wide. "No, Rocky. They love YOU," Cece put her arm around Rocky, "You've made that comeback and better than ever." "Is that so?" She smiled at all of her friends. "Yes." They all nodded, happily. "Well then. Thanks a lot guys. I love you." Rocky never stopped smiling. "We love you too." They say in unison.

Mr. Zigfield's class was better than ever. He asked Rocky to talk to them about her new song. "Rocky, you teach the class. You, Deuce, and Cece." Mr. Zigfield offered with a warm smile. "Whaaat?" Rocky stood, flabbergasted by his decision, "How come?" "Because I want to show them that you can be successful in life. Your crew is that definition." He pointed out. "Okay." Cece shrugged as she, Rocky, and Deuce got up to the front of the classroom. "What do we do? Do we sing or something?" Deuce asked, confused.

"Yeah! Let's hear something!" The class murmurs in unison. They huddled up, "Okay, what're we doing?" Deuce asked, confused. "Huddling, Deuce. Get with the program!" Cece scoffed. "I meant the song, genius." Deuce frowned at her. "Guys, think here. We've gotta think of something that we just recorded that we can sing." Rocky suggested, trying to think. She knew exactly which one to sing. "Follow me." She tells them and starts harmonizing. They began following her.

_[Rocky:]_

_Oh ho whoa oh _

_Let me tell ya now_

_When I had you to myself_

_I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_

_But someone picked you from the bunch_

_One glance was all it took_

_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

_Oh baby give me one more chance _

_To show you that I love you (DeCe)_

_Won't you please let me _

_Back in your heart (DeCe)_

_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go _

_Let you go baby (DeCe)_

_But now since I see you in his arms _

_I want you back (DeCe)_

_[Cece:]_

_Yes I do now _

_I want you back (Reuce)_

_Ooh ooh baby _

_I want you back (Reuce)_

_Ya ya ya ya_

_I want you back (Reuce)_

_Na na na na_

_Tryin' to live without your love_

_Is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you girl_

_That I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on_

_I leave tear stains on the ground_

_Following the girl_

_I didn't even want to run_

_Let me tell you now_

_[Deuce:]_

_Oh baby all I need is one more chance _

_Show you that I love you (RoCe)_

_Won't you please let me _

_Back to your heart (RoCe)_

_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go _

_Let you go baby (RoCe)_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_[Cece:]_

_Oh whoa oh _

_A buh buh buh buh (Reuce)_

_All I want _

_A buh buh buh buh (Reuce)_

_All I need _

_A buh buh buh buh (Reuce)_

_All I want _

_A buh buh buh buh (Reuce)_

_All I neeeeed! _

_[Deuce:]_

_Oh just one more chance_

_To show you that I love you_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby _

_Ooh I want you back (DeCe)_

_Forget what happened then (Rocky)_

_I want you back (RoCe)_

_Let me live again (Deuce)_

_[Rocky:]_

_Oh baby I was blind to let you go_

_But now since I see you in his arms _

_I want you back (DeCe)_

_Spare me of this cause (Rocky)_

_I want you back (DeCe)_

_Gimme back what I lost (Deuce)_

_[Cece:]_

_Oh baby I need one more chance, ha_

_I tell ya that I love you_

_Now baby (Deuce)_

_Ooh (Rocky)_

_Baby (Deuce)_

_Ooh (Rocky)_

_Baby! (Deuce)_

_[DRoCe:]_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

They had did an MJ R.I.P. cover. Oh my bad, Jackson 5. You know what they say, singers that can sing without music, can sing! "That was amazing! Yes!" Mr. Zigfield applauded as the class stood up for the trio, "That's music!" The three friends hugged each other, happily. They were EXTREMELY loved by their classmates.

After school, the gang headed to Crusty's before heading to the studio. Rocky sat in her chair, uncomfortably. "Hey, Pop Rocks? You okay?" Cece asked, concerned. No she wasn't. "Cece, let me talk to you." Rocky got up, taking her by the hand upstairs in that game room. "What's wrong?" Cece asked, confused. Rocky closed the door because they were the only ones in there, "I'm starting to think we're forgetting something. Like seriously." "What could it be?" Cece asked, widening her eyes. "Someone real important we forgot. I can't put my finger on it." She folded her arms, frowning.

Cece gave Rocky a concerned look, "Well whatever it is, it's bothering you like crazy. Let's forget about it, okay?" "Okay." She nodded with a small smile. "I want you to feel okay. Don't worry yourself." Cece hugs her, putting a comfortable arm around her shoulder. "I won't." Rocky took Cece by the waist, leaving out, "How'd I get a loving and awesome bestie like you?" "I dunno. I'm just amazing like that." She giggled. "Yeah you are." Rocky laughed, agreeing with her.

Little did they know, miles away, inside prison, they were being watched, everywhere they go. Who set that up? Frankie and Phil. It's all an escape plan. "So when do we strike, Dad?" Frankie sneered. "When's the quickest time you can get me out of here?" Phil asked, chuckling. "Midnight. 10 p.m. tonight, tops." His crazy son answers, cracking his knuckles. "Perfect. Then we'll have Rocky looking over her shoulder until she finally breaks again..."

**DEFINITELY TO BE CONTINUED! **

**(A/N: Send me some positive feedback in your reviews! Lemme know how you're feeling about this sequel, people!)**


End file.
